


Future Getaways

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Day Off, Dorks in Love, Enochian, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Romantic Getaway, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean takes Cas on a romantic getaway for the weekend. The tranquility has them talking about their future and how certain needed events could happen on the new scenario.





	Future Getaways

"I don't like to go out like this without knowing where I'm being taken." Castiel grumbled from the passenger seat. "What if something happens and I get banished, how will I come back to protect you?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, Cas." Dean answered, taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look intently at his boyfriend.

"Something always happens in our lives."

"Just try to forget that and enjoy." Dean stretched his right arm and caressed Cas' nape before getting back to the steering wheel. "I promise everything will be fine."

Castiel opened the rest of the window and rested his arm on the opening. The fresh air of early morning was circling in the car, a few strands of his black hair brushing against his forehead and creating pleasurable tingles.

The angel closed his eyes and felt the wind, breathing in deeply to absorb all the aromas around him. Dean's scent, the leather of the seats, gasoline and even a faint effluvium from the engine oil.

" _Well, there is a house in New Orleans. They call the Rising Sun."_  Dean hummed, drumming his thumbs on the wheel to the rhythm of the song.

Castiel immediately opened his eyes from his trance and admired Dean's profile in awe.

"What?" Dean asked without turning to him.

"I like listening to you sing." Replied Cas.

Dean smiled slightly, but stopped singing.

"Can't you give me just a clue of where we're going?" Castiel insisted one last time, a nervous smile on his lips.

"No!" Dean laughed. "Can you just let me surprise you? At least once in your unfathomable life?"

"Fine." Cas gave in and kept fidgeting his fingers together. "I'll stop annoying you about it."

Dean smiled at him and turned up the volume of the radio. About half an hour later, they turned right into a small opening between trees and passed a wooden gate.

"We're going... camping?" Cas asked, studying everything carefully.

"Not exactly." Dean replied with a smile as he spotted the green cottage. "Bobby bought this property in the 70s. We used to come here to fish and run away from dad."

"We're going fishing, then?" Castiel asked absorbing the situation, a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"If you want to, we can fish." Dean shrugged, pulling on the parking brake and then opening the door. "My plan is to have a domestic weekend with no hunts or worries."

Castiel opened the door and climbed out of the car, now having a better view of the place.

The forest around him was tall and dense, the lake was visible a few yards away, shining and reflecting the bright sun. The cottage between the trees was entirely made of wood, with a small chimney made of stone.

"This place is very nice, Dean." Castiel concluded, turning around to see Dean taking their duffle bag and several other bags from the trunk.

The angel quickly got closer and took everything from Dean's arms so he could take a cooler and another bag from the back seat, and then they headed for the door. Dean reached a silver key from his pocket and turned it on the lock. The door creaked and needed some force to be completely opened.

"It's not that bad..." Dean whispered, seeing the dust cloud that hovered in the room.

"It's great!" Castiel answered, going inside and leaving everything on the floor near the door.

The angel walked the house in a curious and worried haste, peering into every room. His trenchcoat swinging as he moved.

Dean smiled and put down what he was carrying, opening the windows in a lazy attempt to get the dust out of the place.

"Why don't you choose one of those rooms for us and then put the bags there?" Dean said when Cas returned from his reconnaissance.

The angel nodded and made his way to the pile of bags.

"Maybe you could also choose something more casual to wear around here?" Dean suggested, lifting his eyebrows.

Cas narrowed his eyes. "But I didn't pack any clothing. You didn't said we were coming here, remember?"

"Don't worry babe, I packed for you. They are in the duffle bag with mine. Just try to get comfortable." Dean asked, already walking toward the door. "I'll get some wood for the fireplace, be right back."

Castiel chose the room with a large view of the lake. He shook the blanket outside the window and returned it to the mattress, straightening its ends.

He placed the bag on the bed and opened it, seeing some shirts jammed on top. Jeans and sweatpants were huddled underneath, mixed with loose socks and underwear.

Cas smiled at the untidiness, thinking about how nice it was that Dean packed clothes for him like that. Maybe Sam was right... they were an old married couple.

He flipped the bag to take everything from the inside and tried to create a system of organization, but he didn't know how to fold shirts without the plastic artifact Sam had. So he chose one of them to wear and folded the others in the middle, placing one above the other. He folded the loose socks in tight balls and placed them on the pile of underwear and pants he'd just organized.

Right after that, Cas dressed the gray shirt and the sweatpants he decided that were the softer ones. He also put on a pair of socks and continued to organize the bedroom, just as Sam had taught him in their "cleaning the bunker" days.

"I'm back." Dean's voice came from the living room.

Castiel's head popped out one of the doors, a huge smile on his open lips.

"Found something to wear?" Dean asked smiling back at him before moving closer to the fireplace and starting to prepare it.

Castiel stepped out of the bedroom and walked carefully through the hall trying to avoid slipping as he did a few minutes earlier. “Yes." He answered, stopping behind Dean.

Dean turned his head around and then his whole body, getting up. "I don't know why you insist on using that thing all the time." Dean murmured with a goofy smile.

Cas looked down at his own body and then back at Dean, who was pulling him closer by the wrists.

Dean leaned his head closer and brushed his lips against Cas' as he whispered. "You know I love you, right?"

Castiel nodded and pressed his lips against Dean's, doing everything as he'd learned during the years. His hands caressed Dean's back gently, sending shivers and tingles all over the man's body.

"I love you." Castiel said as he separated their lips with a lovely pop.

"How about we finish organizing all these stuff and then we can do something outside?" Dean asked and gave a quick kiss to the angel's always warm lips, and Cas agreed. "I'll finish the fireplace and clean everything while you organize the kitchen, then."

About an hour later the cabin was completely livable, the wind was passing through all the rooms and the dust was minimal.

"We're really good at this domestic stuff." Dean said, sitting on the porch and opening the cooler to get a cold beer. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I think I'd like to fish." Cas said, sitting on the stairs as he pulled on a pair of boots.

"Okay, then we already know what we'll have for dinner." Dean winked and took his metal box from the car to prepare two fishing rods.

Already on the pier Castiel sat in a beach chair, supporting his rod on his knee and pulling on the line with curiosity. "I don't understand how this works." He muttered, fiddling with the crank and retracting the line without noticing what he was doing.

"You don't have to understand, Cas. Just fish." Dean said "And stop tugging at the line, I want to put the bait on the hook."

Castiel released the line and waited patiently as Dean baited a tiny fish on the hook, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the living animal struggling between Dean's fingers.

"Here." Dean let go of the hook and it swayed at Castiel's feet. Dean stood up to standing behind him and placed both his elbows on Cas' shoulders to be able to guide his hands.

"This is called _reel_." Dean explained. "You push that lever and the line goes down. When it reaches the bottom of the lake you will feel a slight bump, then you put the lever back in place and pick up some of the line using the crank."

Dean's hands guided Cas' to do as he explained.

"Okay, I understand. Then the fish will come to me by himself?" Cas said.

"Basically, yeah." Dean laughed, squeezing Cas' shoulders and going back to his own chair. "He'll get stuck in the hook and you'll feel him pull, the rod will bend and everything."

Castiel nodded and stared at the end of the rod, looking for any movement.

Dean baited the rod he was now holding and, standing, tipped it backwards, picking up an impulse to throw the line into the middle of the lake.

"Why did you throw yours so far?" Castiel asked.

"Because this is a _windlass_ , the line goes further to get bigger fish." Dean explained as he sat down and opened another beer.

"Do you think it will take too long for the fish to come here?" Cas tapped his feet on the dark wood of the pier.

"They're probably down there already." Dean indicated the lake with a nod. "Some fish are very discrete and they steal all your bait. Be careful."

"Can I drink beer too?" Castiel asked after a few seconds, causing Dean to almost choke.

"Sure... I guess." Dean answered astonished, holding out his bottle to Cas without taking his eyes from the angel's. And as usual, a shiver ran up his spine as their fingers touched.

Castiel took a few sips and returned the bottle to Dean. "You still feel only molecules?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes, but you seem to like it so I don't care." Cas shrugged. "As I drink, I try to remember the taste I felt when I was human, sometimes it wor..." Castiel stopped talking and his eyes widened. "What was that, Dean?" He asked, standing up and glancing from the rod to Dean multiple times.

"I think you got something." In a hurry, Dean dropped the windlass on the chair and got up to help Cas.

He guided Castiel's hand to the crank to spin it, feeling the weight of the fish at the end of the line. After a bunch of turns, a fish appeared near the surface of the water, fidgeting nonstop and catching itself further in the hook.

"Keep spinning the crank." Dean released Cas' hand and reached the line, watching the fish with a smile. "Hold this right here. I need to take a picture and send it to Sammy."

Castiel held the line, lifting it and the fish close to his face, narrowing his eyes with a small smile trying study the animal. At that moment, Dean took the picture.

"Great job, Cas." Dean came closer and kissed Cas' lips before getting the rod to remove the fish from the hook and put it in a bucket full of water.

Four fishes and a couple of beers later Cas claimed to be tired of fishing, so they carried everything back to the cabin with the sunset behind them.

***

Already in pajamas, they were sitting side by side on the couch eating one of the fish while the fireplace crackled furiously.

Castiel was getting into the habit of eating with Dean to make him company. Feeling only molecules didn't matter because he knew that sharing simple moments was important to both of them.

"This place is very calm." Dean commented, his eyes heavy and tired because of the sun. "Maybe we should come over more often."

"I liked it too. And fishing is very enjoyable, despite how long it takes." Castiel said, getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

Dean got up and followed him. He also set his plate in the sink and before Cas could escape to the bedroom, he pulled him closer and held his waist.

"It’s nice to feel good for a change." Dean whispered against the soft skin of Castiel's cheek. "I don't wanna go back to our complicated lives."

"I doubt you could stay here for more than a month... It is too peaceful for your lifestyle." Cas separated their torsos and left a kiss on Dean's lips. "Go make the bed ready while I clean this up."

"My lifestyle?" Dean whispered while walking toward the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Castiel laid down next to Dean, who was stretched out checking his phone in complete boredom under the amber light of the table lamp.

"What did you mean by _my lifestyle_?" Dean asked suddenly, leaving the phone on the nightstand and turning to face the angel.

Castiel opened one eye and frowned in confusion.

"You said this place is too quiet for my lifestyle." Dean repeated in explanation. "What lifestyle?"

"Well, you're agitated and need to be active on a daily basis." Castiel straightened his head on the pillow. "You like to go out and you're not exactly the type of man that spend his whole life in a distant house with a routine."

"That's not true." Dean replied, laying his head on Castiel's left clavicle and hugging his abdomen.

"Oh, really?" Castiel continued, in irony. "Last week you had a nervous breakdown because you spent three days inside the bunker without having anything to do."

"That's different, Cas." Dean laughed weakly.

"How would that be different?"

Dean shrugged, staring at the white curtain that swayed slightly as the wind blew through the gaps in the wall.

"I know I've always said I'm not the kind of guy who's going to settle down, have a house in the suburbs and a bunch of kids running on the backyard lawn." Dean said after a few minutes of silence. His eyes were closed, just taking in Castiel's familiar honey scent. "But after everything we’ve been through, I wouldn't mind reducing the time on the _family business_ and maybe having a couple of brats running around the bunker." He finished.

Cas blinked several times, absorbing Dean's words. "The bunker has a lot of weapons, don't you think?" He finally answered.

"Yeah." Dean laughed and tightened his hug. "But you'd be there to teach them what they can and can't do."

They smiled, imagining the routine of such situation.

"We'd make great parents." Dean stated.

"You would have to teach me so many things." Cas said as he adjusted their hug, pulling Dean closer.

"No problem." Dean kissed Castiel's neck with affection. "We have Sammy to help, too. And Jody."

"And on weekends we could bring them here and you would teach them how to fish, just as you did with me." He kissed Dean's temple.

"We can leave them out of the hunting life, tell them only what's necessary for their safety." Dean dreamed. "I can give them the life I've always wanted."

"Wait." Castiel said, pausing the caresses on Dean's arm. "Are we really talking about having children?"

"Yeah... I guess we are." Dean said and kissed Cas’ neck again, keeping his lips there.

"But shouldn’t we establish a matrimonial bond before we think about this?"

"Not necessarily, Cas." Dean leaned up on his right elbow to look directly into the angel's eyes. "We'll get married only if you want to."

"I want to." Cas said as if it was obvious and clear.

Dean stared at Castiel, assimilating the conversation they were having and writing it in the cerulean eyes so he would always remember it whenever he saw them.

"Then it's settled." Dean finally said, holding Castiel's face in his left hand and kissing him passionately while shifting to straddle his hips.

"Yes..." Castiel sighed against Dean's lips. "There's just one thing..." He put his hand on Dean's chest, keeping him from attaching their lips again.

"Hmm?" Dean opened his eyes.

"You know kids don't really leave their parents time to do certain things."

"What kind of things are you talking about, Cas?" Dean kissed the angel's jawline until he reached his ear, and after biting and sucking on his earlobe, he pressed his pelvis into Cas'. "The kind of thing you'll do to me right now?"

"Well, that… and a lot of other things too." Castiel turned his face and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss.

Lifting his upper body from the bed, Castiel sat and manhandled Dean into the mattress, hovering over him while taking off both his and Dean's pajama pants and shirts in quick motions.

Cas' lips were drawn toward Dean's neck instantly, and he left open mouthed kisses all over his Adam's apple, tracing teeth and tongue on the man’s trapezius and then collarbone. Dean's hands stroked up and down Cas' back, squeezing his hip bones and shoulder blades, nails pressing on the tanned skin.

Dean moaned loudly when he felt Castiel's mouth reach his chest and lick his left nipple. "C'mon, Cas." He managed to whisper.

“Calm down, beloved.” Cas’ voice came husky. He transferred his lips to the other nipple after kissing upon Dean's heart.

Dean's hands went to Castiel's shoulders, he caressed the curve of the angel's neck and led his fingers through the dark soft hair. Cas groaned and lifted his head from Dean's chest, staring at him with lust before capturing his lips once again.

"Lube is in that small bag on the bathroom sink." Dean said.

Castiel bit his bottom lip and got up, running to the bathroom. When he came back Dean was taking off his underwear, so he placed the small bottle on the pillow and the damp cloth on the nightstand, stripping off his own briefs before climbing back over Dean.

"Hasty, huh?" Castiel said, lowering his pelvis and moving it against Dean's. A breathy moan escaped both their throats with the friction of their cocks sliding together.

Cas gave a final long kiss to Dean's lips and started going down his body once again, with the lube in hand. His lips contacted all the skin it reached, and he made sure to bloom a small hickey on the soft skin where Dean's leg met his hip.

Dean's hands were tugging slightly on his hair, sending shivers up Cas' spine. The angel used that electricity to move forward and take Dean's length completely into his mouth. The moan Dean emitted this time was louder, and as Castiel used all his tongue and pressure tricks to please the hunter, he slicked two fingers with lube and gently caressed the relaxed entrance.

Stimulating the underside of Dean's cock with his tongue, Cas pressed the first finger in. Dean held his breath and contracted his body slightly so Castiel let go of him with a wet sound. "Dean relax, please. Just focus on my mouth." He kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs, and Dean shivered.

Taking a deep breath, he let go... his body relaxed and his expression softened, remembering all the other times Castiel had brought him to intense climaxes.

Cas' mouth got back to work, licking and kissing through his shaft before taking it all in, this time until the base. "Cas, babe, that's... _aaah_." Dean sighed.

Having Dean in pure delight, Castiel stretched the skin until a second finger could slide in easily. He bobbed his head on Dean's cock and scissored his two fingers at the same time. Cas could feel his own cock heavy and needy, so he adjusted his body and tried not to touch the mattress' fabric.

"Yes, keep it up." Dean whispered with a tremulous voice as the fingers stimulated him.

Castiel lifted his head and locked eyes with Dean, adding his third and final finger inside and gaining an indecent dragged moan from the hunter.

"Fuck, Cas... _Please_." Dean pleaded a minute later, gripping Cas' shoulders and pulling him upwards.

Castiel got to his knees to slick himself up quickly, Dean's eyes lustful and attentive to his movements. Biting his lower lip Cas moaned seductively trying to increase Dean's arousal, and the man reached his expectations with a long husky moan. "Could you please stop being a tease?"

Smirking, Cas lowered his body while positioning himself properly between Dean's open legs. "Nice and slow, right?" He asked, the smile on his lips now soft and loving.

Dean nodded and when he felt Cas sliding inside slowly, his arms embraced the angel's back, holding him close. Sighing, he kissed Cas' neck until he reached his ear. "Feels _so_ good, babe." Dean whispered, kissing his earlobe.

Castiel caught Dean's lips again and kissed him passionately while beginning to move his pelvis in a steady, tender pace. "Hmm, Cas... I love you. Love you so much." Dean confided against the chapped, thick lips.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, kissing him again and whirling his tongue against Dean's, dragging small gasps from his throat.

Both Dean's legs wrapped around Cas' lower back and his fingers pressed on the clear skin of his shoulder blades. Castiel slightly sped up his pace, changing the angle of his thrusts with an unmeant sway of hips, hitting Dean's prostate.

Dean cried out Cas' name a couple of times while throwing his head back. Castiel kept moving and rested his forehead on the broad shoulder beneath him.

"Shit! Don't stop, Cas." Dean murmured in absolute pleasure. "I'm _so_ close."

Castiel lifted his torso and caressed Dean's chin, silently asking him to open his eyes. The green orbs showed themselves, so Cas reached between their bodies to grab hold of Dean's full cock.

The thrusts kept their pace while Castiel stroked Dean's member, his thumb massaging the sensitive slit and spreading the accumulated precome through its length for better contact. Dean was mumbling against the angel's lips, and Cas could tell he was on the edge.

"Come for me, beloved." Castiel's gruff voice got to his ears and while his prostate was hit once again, Dean spilled his release between their heavy chests.

With his orgasm still pumping through, Dean's hands went to Cas' hair and he brought their lips together again, kissing him senseless and biting his lower lip with need. With a final thrust, Castiel's climax washed over him and he came buried deep inside Dean.

_"Olani Hoath Ol."_ Castiel panted in a whisper, laying over Dean and kissing his collarbone.

"Yeah... I love you too, babe." Dean answered with a large smile.

A hazy bliss hovered around them for long minutes. Dean caressed Cas' large muscular back with one hand and the other ran freely through his hair. Castiel kissed every bit of skin he could reach without moving, his clean hand in Dean's hair.

"You know..." Dean said suddenly, dragging Cas out of his sleepy state. "The bunker is really big. I'm sure we can find a way to do our loving without small heads interrupting us."

Castiel chuckled, lifting his torso and kissing Dean's lips. "I'm sure finding a way is not a problem, Dean..." He sat on the bed and reached the wet cloth from the nightstand to clean up their mess. "We know every corner of that place because of all those _"scanning our surroundings"_ sessions you invented."

"You know what they say... always find a reason to have sex with your hot boyfriend." Dean's smug smile showed up as he laid his head on his own hand.

"I'm fairly certain no one says that." Cas said playfully with a big smile and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeally loved writing this... Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)
> 
> So I found out online that "Olani Hoath Ol" is how you say "I love you" in Enochian and decided to use it! I truly hope it's a real thing haha  
> Please, if you found anything wrong, feel free to point it out. 
> 
> I'm mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr ♡


End file.
